una historia diferente
by ClareMorrison
Summary: Carlisle es empujado por sus hijos a aplicar disiplina, advertencia: nalgadas, azotes, castigo corporal, spankig. si no le gusta no lo lea
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: todos los personajes excepto Clyo son de la fabulosa EM.

En esta historia deje llevar mi macabra imaginación, pondré en problemas a todos los personajes, pero sobre todo a mi pequeña creación. Espero que lo disfruten y que pidan mas... esperare sus comentarios.

Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo mi nueva historia tendrá muchos capítulos ya tengo escrito varios, pero les pediré comentarios para publicarlos.

Clyo Cullen! se escucho gritar a Carlisle Cullen un afamado medico cirujano. El rubio gritaba el nombre de su hija menor a todo pulmón dentro del Apocalipsis, un bar de moda donde los chicos hacen lo que quieren, el dueño es un chulo traficante de heroína llamado Jake.

En el atestado lugar los muchachos intercambian fluidos en todas las formas posibles, aun que muy pocas veces entra un mejor de edad, pero esta ves se les paso la hermosa hija del cirujano. Clyo es bella, inteligente, siempre a sido bien portada y respeta mucho a su padre. El la ha criado y formado en principios, buenos modales y excelente educación. De echo la niña salio a celebrar su entrada a la facultada de medicina en Harvard.

Carlisle no podía creer que estuviera en aquel lugar gritando el nombre de su hija, la mejor amiga de Clyo Alice no la logro sacar de aquel lugar fue imposible se empecino en que hay quería estar y punto. Decía una y otra ves que habían chicos muy guapos, a Alice no le gusto nada según ella su hermano Edward era el alma gemela de su mejor amiga, hermano por hermano le recitaba Alice mientras se dirigía a besar a Jasper, gracias a dios Emmett la alejaba antes que le diera un ataque. Para Clyo era demasiado extraño todo eso entre los Cullen y los Hale. Y le molestaba aun que no lo diera a conocer... siempre.

Para Clyo era raro. Todo empezó cuando su madre murió, ella tenía 2 años, un cáncer fulminante le arrebato la vida en menos de un mes, aun la recordaba pero muy poco, sus hermanos le hablaban de ella cada ves que se los pide. Emmett es el mayor con 20 años le sigue Jasper con 18 y luego Clyo con 17, los hermanos son realmente unidos, aun que la pobre Clyo a crecido entre puros hombres gracias a dios sus mejores amigas y vecinas Alice y Rose la salvaron de aquel calvario.

Para la familia de los Hale era al revés Esme es la matriarca se quedo con sus hijos luego que su marido los dejara, el hombre era un borracho a quien Esme le agradeció cuando los dejo, ella es una exitosísima diseñadora y dueña de una gran compañía de moda. Sus hijos son los mejores amigos de los Cullen, Edward el mayor de los hale se les pegaba a los dos hermanos Cullen mientras que las dos hermanas Hale Alice y Rose adoptaron a la pequeña niña Cullen, así se transformaron en inseparables, y para Esme era un regalo además que era muy amiga de Carlisle.

Por lo tanto para Clyo se le hacia extrañísimo que su mejor amiga se le tirara al cuello a su hermano, y estaba segura que los siguientes serán Emmett y Rose. Y Alice proclamaba que ella se juntaría a Edward. Aun que era guapo no estaba segura el es como su hermano no?

En fin la muy bien portada niña Cullen decidió que hoy se portaría mal, con tal un día entre toda una vida no le aria mal a nadie...entro a aquel club tan popular del cual había oído hablar tantas veces, bajo las protestas de Alice, pero como hoy se portaría mal mando al carajo a la duende y decidió entrar sola. Al encontrase con semejante escena de chicos y chicas haciendo lo que quería por los rincones...Haciendo las cosas mas sucias inocentemente frente a todos... Se impacto tanto que decidió que necesitaba un trago o dos…. Al quinto trago se encontró con un chico de cola de caballo su pelo era rubio aun que no era tan guapo como Edward pero que estaba pensando bueno por algo dicen que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad, pero el chico tenia algo en esa mirada oscura era deseo, y a Clyo le gusto. Paso su mano por el pelo de aquel chico el le mostró sin ningún pudor un poco de su afecto, devorando la boca de Clyo, recorriendo su cuerpo firme y exquisitamente bien tornado, mientras Clyo ya con la cantidad considerable de alcohol en la sangre decidió ir a tierra derecha enterrando las manos por el cuerpo de aquel muchacho sin ningún control como ella quería. Las manos de Clyo tenían vida propia mientras que su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la boca de ese chico como quiera que se llame se decía Clyo esta buenísimo!

Estaban en eso cuando empezó a sentir una voz familiar cerca, el rubio Doctor ya había visualizado a su pequeña princesa siendo devorada por ese mal nacido si se notaba que era un par de años mayor que ella y el muy desgraciado se atrevía a tocar a si a su hijita, que a su ves también recorría aquel muchacho, en ese momento Carlisle Cullen sentía que la sangre le hervía y que lo único que quería era... era...

-Clyo Cullen- Grito el hombre enfurecido y controlando las ganas que tenia de castigar a su niña en ese mismo lugar.

-pa...pa... que..que.. Haces aquiii. Preguntaba la niña entre tartamudeos arrastrando las palabras a final de la frase gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que ya tenía encima.

-camina- le ordeno Carlisle dándole una nalgada a su hija frente al atónito James, Carlisle al ver la cara del joven le advirtió con la mirada envenenada,-si te vuelves a acercar a un kilómetro de mi hija te castro y soy cirujano puedo hacerlo.- le grito Carlisle enfurecido, en la mente de rubio se veían todos los posibles castigos a Clyo esto había rebalsado cualquier forma de desobediencia o irresponsabilidad, esto iba mas allá era otra cosa.

Clyo caminaba a tropezones por la pista de baile con la cabeza gacha cuando sintió que su padre la alcanzaba por la espalda y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. ya sabia a que estaba destinada sabia la consecuencia de sus acciones antes de realizarlas aun que seria la primera ves para ella, antes le había dado una o dos nalgadas rápidas por portarse mal con sus hermanos, pero si sabia que es lo que le había pasado en muchas ocasiones a Emmett y a Jasper solo dos veces, cuando se escapo de casa para ver a Alice y cuando bebió una cerveza sin permiso de Carlisle eso fue bobo la saco del mismo refrigerador de noche en la casa y cuando su papa lo sorprendió en el proceso lo dejo terminarla para darle una de las zurras mas memorables del Clan Cullen.

Cuando por fin salieron de aquel Apocalipsis, Carlisle le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su hija dándole dos fuertes nalgadas para que subiera, la niña no respondía ni físicamente ni mentalmente no procesaba lo tonta que podía ser, -como si con 17 entre a Harvard me fui a meter en semejante lío-, se repetía mentalmente.

Carlisle no caía en su asombro Clyo estaba visiblemente ebria y debía recuperarse antes que le pudiera dar cualquier castigo, lamentablemente para ella esto seria peor. Ya que no tendría los efectos anestésicos del alcohol si no los malestares de la resaca. Carlisle no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en la resaca de su pequeña mañana. En el bolsillo del medico su celular empezó a vibrar lo saco y contesto sabia perfectamente quien era si Alice sabia Esme también, -halo...si... no te preocupes ya la tengo si se que es mujer si no te preocupes... si querida tranquila soy su padre se como ayudar a esta pequeña a portarse bien... No, no te preocupes... ella estará bien un poco adolorida al sentarse pero bien... Si se que debo tener cuidado, no soy un energúmeno Esme... Muy bien adiós nos vemos chao... y dile a Edward que no preocupe que todo estará bien- corto el rubio sabiendo que su hija había alcanzado un nuevo tono de rojo al escuchar que todos se enterarían de esto-papa!- exclamo Clyo desesperada ante la situación que la había puesto su padre.-que crees que a Alice o rose nunca les ha sucedido?- le preguntaba enfurecido a su pequeña princesa, ella agacho aun mas la mirada intentando desaparecer de aquel lugar se quería volver chiquita y que no la encontraran hasta que a su papa se le pasara lo enojado.-pero- silencio - sentencio Carlisle con su mano frente al rostro de su princesa. Es así como Carlisle la veía su princesita perfecta le dolía demasiado cuando debía regañarla o castigarla a lo mas que alcanzaba su enojo era a darle dos nalgadas rápidas con las que Clyo siempre terminaba llorando a mares y el consolándola como si le hubiera dado la pero zurra de su vida.

Ya al llegar a la residencia Cullen Emmett y Jasper le arrebataron a su hermanita de los brazos a Carlisle. -no hasta que este mejor- suplico el mayor de los hermanos, el sabia perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaría su hermanita y quería retrasarlo lo mas posible. Mientras que por otro lado Jasper se debatía entre si era necesario o no-tal ves solo un regaño papa- le pidió Jasper a su padre, quien se limito a negar con la cabeza y darle un abraso a su hijo.

Los tres hermanos entraron a la casa Carlisle cerro la puerta y les indico que fueran a la cocina había que sacar del sistema de Clyo el alcohol que traía dentro.

-preparare café. Musito Carlisle... Pero se detuvo al ver a Clyo de un tono parecido al púrpura.

-hija te sientes bien.- Clyo negó con la cabeza y salio corriendo en dirección al fregadero vomito hasta el alma, Jasper dio la llave para que corriera el agua, le sostenía el cabello mientras Carlisle le sujetaba la frente y le acariciaba la espalda. Clyo seguía botando todo lo que tenia dentro. Emmett daba vueltas nerviosas mientras observaba la escena un poco retirado, por una simple razón el sabia como se sentía eso y era horrible y lo estaba pasando su hermanita por caprichosa no hay de otra como se le ocurrió hacer semejante tontería.

Cuando por fin Clyo termino, Carlisle se limito a limpiar lo que quedaba de Clyo Jasper llevaba a su hermana al baño y Emmett empezó a preparar café y una sopa de pollo con verduras.

Al llegar al baño de la habitación de Clyo Jasper decidió que lo mejor seria una ducha caliente, ayudo a Clyo con su ropa, cuando no quedaba más que la ropa interior la dejo sola para que se bañara. Salio a la habitación de Clyo a preparar su pijama pero se dio cuenta de que todos eran demasiado pequeños camisolas cortas o pantaloncitos con mini poleritas. Fue hasta su pieza saco una polera y un pantalón de pijama de el con eso estaría mas cubierta.

Mientras en la ducha Clyo seguía intentando despejarse el alcohol había echo estragos en ella, aun no lograba hablar bien y sentía ganas de seguir vomitando pero decidió dejarlas hay. Sentía como el agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y tenia deseos de quedarse hay, pero cerro la ducha se envolvió en un toalla gigante y salio a su habitación no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la combinación que había escogido Jasper un pantalón de el que le quedaría inmenso y una polera de los Ángeles Lakers su equipo favorito, se lo agradeció mentalmente tenia demasiado frío como para utilizar uno de sus pijamas. Cuando estuvo vestida escucho que tocaban la puerta, era Jasper con un secador de pelo, el rubio hermano entro a la habitación se sentó cerca del respaldo de su cama hay estaba el enchufe para que Jasper pudiera secarle el pelo. El sabia que su hermanita no había echo esto por mala si no por querer ser diferente un rato, fue por lo mismo que el tomo la cerveza esa ves aun que aun se arrepiente y sabe que su hermanita se arrepentirá, ninguno hablaba Jasper secaba paciente los dorados rizos de Clyo mientras a ella se le caían una que otra lagrima, se arrepentía infinitamente de lo que había echo no era necesario y había tenido a sus hombres preocupados y ahora para mas remate todos se desviven cuidándola.

Cuando el pelo de Clyo estuvo completamente seco ella se dio vuelta abrasar a su hermano y dejar fluir las lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo Jasper la dejo llorar asta que se calmo con la toalla le limpio la cara y luego le dio un dulce beso en la frente y la apretó aun mas fuerte en un abraso.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer. Le advirtió su hermano con un dedo le pico la nariz

-nunca lo prometo. Le dijo sincera

-pero por que lo hiciste en primer lugar. Esa era la interrogante de todos porque.

-por que estoy harta de ser la niña buena que todos quieren. Quería ser libre por un rato.

-libre?, pero si eres libre.

-lo se... si no es libre... mala, no lo se, ser lo opuesto a mi. La niña estaba confundida

-por que quieres ser tu opuesto si tu ya eres muy buena.

-por eso soy muy buena en todo mi máximo capricho a sido tener tu habitación y lo conseguí.

-a mi no me importaba. Y era verdad Jasper recordaba perfectamente cuando su hermanita le pidió su habitación por la vista hacia el jardín para poder pintar, el no se negó le daría todo lo que pudiera bueno ecepto a Alice que es por lo único que pelean.

-lo se... es eso soy como decirlo insoportablemente perfecta... dios quiero ser mas como Rose.

-que no te escuche decir eso según ella es perfecta. Se sonreía Jasper, Clyo no sabia lo que quería fue un impulso y lo hizo así de simple.

-no lo pensé, eso fue todo. Simplemente me decidí a hacer algo arriesgado y que normalmente no aria.

-y te funciono.

-si y ahora pagaras las consecuencias hija. Les interrumpió Carlisle los había estado escuchando desde la puerta de Clyo estaba entre abierta y aun que sabia que eso era indebido quería saber el por que tanto como Jasper.

-lo... se... y lo siento.

-mañana. Por ahora a recuperarte Emmett te reparo algo para que comas y te repongas de lo que perdiste.

-mas alcohol? Pregunto Clyo alarmada. Aun no procesaba muy bien y las neuronas las tenía medio adormiladas con tanto trago.

-no cariño comida.

-hajam.. Bueno vamos. Carlisle ayudo a levantarse a Clyo ella aun seguía mariada y casi se cae. La tomo por la cintura soportando la gran mayoría e su peso. Clyo se aferraba a su papa mientras el se preguntaba como rayos iba a castigar a Clyo ya se le había pasado un poco lo enfadado y la verdad Clyo era una niña, pero debía aseguraras de que no lo volvería a hacer ya que pronto ingresara a la universidad y hay las fiesta y todo eso esta a la orden el día. Decidió que era su deber como padre. Jasper caminaba lento al lado de su padre tomándolo de la mano, mirando asía el piso todo el tiempo, pensando en que Alice también debe necesitarlo… de seguro debe sentirse mal por haber tenido que llamar a Carlisle. Aun que, aun se preguntaba por que no le dijo a alguno de ellos o a Edward que la fuera buscar.

Ya en la cocina Jasper se sentó a un lado de Clyo y Emmett al otro mientras que Carlisle estaba enfrente a su princesa. Los tres parecían que estuvieran en alguna oposición del zoológico por como observaban a Clyo comer. Ella se deleitaba de la sopa que le había preparado su hermano Emmett se sentía muy orgulloso no era muy bueno en la cocina pero cuando se esmeraba lo hacia bastante bien

Carlisle observo el reloj de la cocina ya eran las dos de la madrugada y aun que mañana era sábado y ninguno tendría que ir a ninguna parte se decidió por mandarlos a acostar.

-ya es hora de dormir mañana será otro día los tres a sus camas.

-pero papi una película si. Le suplico Clyo la verdad es que no tenia sueño y le aterraba lo que le sucedería mañana por lo que quería acostarse agotada.

Carlisle pensó la proposición de su hija pero en esta situación no era lo mejor, aun que ante los tres pares de ojos de borreguitos en mitad del desierto que tenían sus hijos no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

-no me la pongan difícil... si.

-vamos papa. Insistió Emmett. El patriarca de los Cullen no pudo resistirse mas además que no tenia sueño y mañana será el día del castigo de Clyo así que por hoy aun será su consentida.

-esta bien... que quieren ver. La pregunta que desata la tormenta entre los hermanitos Cullen a Clyo le gusta el cine arte, a Jasper las de guerra, mientras que Emmett prefiere las de acción y fantasía. Y el se conforma con un clásico. Pero esta ves todos observaron a Clyo. Quien no dijo nada, ni ella sabia lo que quería ver.

-que les parece la vida es bella. Esa película llenaba varios puntos era un clásico cine arte de guerra y acción en algunas escenas. Todos asintieron parándose y limpiado la cocina para luego ir a la sala a ver la famosa película. Todos estaban llorando al final Clyo se tapaba la boca intentando reprimir los sollozos, mientra que Carlisle apretaba en un abraso a su Emmy el era el que mas sufría mientras que Jasper tomaba la mano de Clyo intentando parar de llorar.

-pobrecito. Dijo Clyo con un hilo de voz.

-si. Musito Carlisle viendo a sus retoños llorar le dio ternura y les propuso algo que no hacían hace rato.

-quieren que durmamos juntos.

-si. Contesto Clyo sin pensarlo dos veces. Jasper sonrío un poco mientras asentía y Emmett se abrazaba más a su padre moviendo la cabeza en aprobación.

-muy bien vamos, vallan a lavarse los dientes y ponerse pijama yo voy a arreglar la cama.

Para los Cullen dormir juntos era normal, sobre todo cuando llovía mucho y habían truenos y relámpagos cuando les pasaba algo como ahora y estaban tan derrocados que querían seguir juntos. Carlisle dormía en una cama de dos plazas pero la gracia de esta era que se ampliaba en los costados agregándole casi una plaza y media más. Así sus grandes hijos podrían dormir con el.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se fueron a meter a la cama por un lado Jasper Carlisle y luego Clyo y Emmett. Todos se dieron la buenas noches y se prepararon para dormir. Mañana seria otro día y aun que duro Carlisle sabía que seria lo mejor.

Al día siguiente Esme convenció a Carlisle para que Emmett y Jasper fueran a ayudarle con una reparación que tardaría un rato. Ambos aceptaron aun que la idea original era llevarlos al centro comercial con Alice y Rose, Edward insistió en estuvieran todos cerca de la casa por miedo a que Carlisle se le pasara la mano con Clyo lo que había echo no era menor y lo mas seguro es que se llevara una grande, aun que Jasper lo dudaba no tan solo por lo de ayer si no también por que a su padre le costaba mucho castigar en particular a Clyo y además que ella era muy persuasiva cuando se trataba de conseguir algo.

Cuando todos estuvieron en casa de Esme, Carlisle tomo a su pequeño tesoro y lo guío hasta su despacho ya tenia decidido lo que aria con Clyo. Y se aseguraría de no tener que volver a hacerlo.

-papi... de verdad no es necesario... ya entendí con lo de anoche. porfa papi. Le suplicaba Clyo a su padre sabiendo que podía tener algún efecto tal vez no parar por completo el castigo pero si a lo menos poder disminuirlo.

-no... Mi tesoro lo siento pero esto te lo buscaste tu sola. Tu misma lo dijiste ayer quería ser una niña mala pues serás castigada como una niña mala.

Al escuchar esas palabras de su padre Clyo se estremeció dándose lastima a si misma, tus palabras te condenan. Que tonta Clyo Cullen!

-pero... papa... no por favor no lo podemos dejar en una advertencia.

-de que para una segunda oportunidad... no, no Clyo con esto nunca mas en tu vida te darán ganas de volver a desobedecerme, beber, fumar… o meterte con el primeo que se te Cruza!. Esto último lo dijo con rabia ese Chiquillo infeliz lo encontraría y lo metería preso por tocar a su princesita.

Carlisle ya había alcanzado la rabia necesaria para poder castigar a Clyo.

Se sentó en un sillón frente a Clyo ella se movía nerviosa era la primera vez que su papa la iba a castigar así. El rubio la tomo por el brazo depositándola sobre su regazo, a su princesita solo se le salían pequeños sollozos, Carlisle le bajo los jeans pero la dejo con las braguitas blancas no era necesario bajárselas aun.

- sabes por que estamos aquí así que no quiero protestas o será peor.

-si... papi

-por que vas a recibir estas nalgadas jovencita Clyo tomo un nuevo tono de rojo, la palabra maldita nalgadas mierda, por que bueno por ser una entupida de marca mayor. Al no recibir respuesta Carlisle aplico 6 fuertes nalgadas sobre la cola de su muchachita aun que ella no se movió si recito una serie de improperios muy bajito probando otra hola de nalgadas de parte de Carlisle esta ves lo único que se escuchaba eran lo oww,, aushh duele pa..pi.. aushh para.

Carlisle no bajo la intensidad pero si subió la fuerza que aplicaba ya veía el trasero de su pequeñita de un rosa pastel brillante, luego de unos cinco minuto en el proceso de calentar el trasero de su hijita. Carlisle empezó con el regaño Clyo solo sollozaba mientras Carlisle le dictaba las cosas por las que estaba siendo castigada.

-te fuiste a un ANTRO, donde Bebiste, fumaste, y además de todo te besas con un desconocido. Le regañaba Carlisle hablando cada vez mas alto para ser escuchado entre los sollozos de Clyo, la niña solo asentía y se le escuchaban los lo siento,

- o claro que lo sentirás y por un par de días, Carlisle ya sentía que le dolía la mano pero sabia que no era suficiente aun así que decidió aplicar otra técnica un poco mas efectiva. paro con las nalgadas dejando a su princesita agotada sobre sus rodillas Carlisle la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la guío hasta el respaldo del sillón negro imponente y macizo que adornaba el centro de su despacho, dejo a Clyo tendida boca abajo sobre el respaldo, dejando así expuesta su rosada cola Carlisle decidió no sacarle las bragas eran pequeñas no cubrían mucho ni eran muy gruesas por lo que no paran mucho el dolor pero si le bajo mas los Jeans, la niña aun no sabia lo que venia pero si entendía que le iría peor aun.

Carlisle se desabrocho el cinturón y con este movimiento Clyo dio un respingo intentando ver detrás de ella lo que hacia su padre, groso error lo que vio no le gusto para nada, su padre se quietaba el cinturón y lo doblo por la mitad Clyo soltó de golpe el aire que hasta el momento no se había dado cuneta que retenía en los pulmones al recibir el primer impacto justo en medio de su ya azotado trasero

Los siguientes golpes fueron infernales Clyo ya no solo sollozaba sino que tanbien gritaba de dolor al recibir los impactos del cuero sobre su piel dejando franjas punzantes que concentraban el dolor hay, dejando una roja y ardiente marca. Carlisle la regañaba convencido de que Clyo no escuchaba nada de lo que el le decía pero tenia claro que su niña era inteligente y aquí el punto es no hacer tonterías por que si.

Carlisle ya veía el trasero de su hija muy rojo pero decidió dejar una ultima lección que sabia que seria bastante efectiva, cinco fuerte cinturonzazos fueron depositados en las níveas piernas de Clyo dejando gruesas franjas rojas en el lugar donde cayeron

La niña dio un respingo y un suspiro por cada uno de los golpes. Carlisle dio por terminada la lección decidió que no agregaría tiempo de reclusión pero que si se quedaría hoy en casa, solo para recuperarse. Y obvio recibir los mimos que era conciente le darían Esme Emmett y Jasper y lo mas seguro es que Edward la saque un rato de la casa. Alice aun no quiere aparecer por aquí pero se que pronto se pondrán de amigas de nuevo.

Carlisle levanto a su pequeña que solo lloraba calladamente mientras su padre le sacaba por completo los jeans junto con las sandalias, la guío hasta frente el sillón el se sentó y acuno a su pequeñita en sus brazos Clyo se hizo bolita dando un saltito cuando su roja colita tocaba la tela de los jeans de su papa. El hombre al darse cuenta abrió un espacio entre sus piernas para que Clyo no sintiera mas roses en su afectado trasero.

Al rato de acunarla, calmarla y darle besos en la frente y nuca Clyo parecía estarse calmando.

-ya tranquila bebe shhh ya todo paso.

-te prometo papi nunca mas lo voy a hacer.

-es la idea se que después de esto no lo aras. Y si se te ocurre de nuevo hacer semejante tontería te juro que esto te parecerá un paseo en el campo.

-como... papi no... Te juro que nunca más.

-si, por que tengo a una amiga guardada que me ayudara a ponerte en regla si se te vuelve a ocurrir portarte mal.

- papi... lo estas asiendo de malo eso es cruel. Carlisle no puedo evitar sonreír es obvio que a el le dolía tanto como a ella el castigarla y de echo a el le dolía mas por que es su hija su tesoro mas preciado... sus niños son su vida ellos son los que le dan el aliento y las fuerzas para seguir adelante todos los día por ellos daría su vida y los protegería de todo incluso de ellos mismos un par de nalgadas y uno que otro cinturonzazo no los van a matar pero si les dejaran una advertencia de que no deben hacer ciertas cosas y que si lo hacen habrán duras consecuencias, por lo menos para sus traseros

Clyo ya sollozaba mas bajito y ya pudo controlar su respiración pero la vergüenza era lo que la llenaba ahora, no de estar en ropa interior frente a su padre si no de estar con el trasero todo rojo y adolorido y que todos lo sabrán. Eso es lo que la llenaba de pena.

La dulce princesita de papa se intento llevar la mano al trasero pero se arrepintió de inmediato le dolería mas si se toca, su papa la miro en aquel intento de amortiguar el dolor no le dijo nada solo la dejo. Se levanto con su pequeña en sus brazos para ir hasta su pieza y acostarla boca abajo es mas que obvio que tanto llorar la avían agotado.

Carlisle acostó boca abajo a su pequeña Clyo aun sollozaba de dolor físico mas que sentimental incluso se sentía bien ya no tener nada que deberle un castigo a su padre y que el ya te hubiera perdonado.

Carlisle se compadeció de ella y le dio un pequeño masaje al maltratado trasero de su hija ella se lo agradeció infinitamente, luego de un ratito así Clyo se durmió Carlisle la tapo cuidando de rosar demasiado su adolorida cola, cuando iba subido se fijo en las piernas de su niña algunos de los cintazos habían caído mas bajo solo eran dos pero de todas formas eso significaba que tendría muchas dificultades para sentarse y para moverse en general.

A la media hora después sus hijos habían llegado Carlisle estaba en su despacho tomando una cerveza y mirando asía la nada. Extrañaba a su mujer ella era hermosa, inteligente, audaz, recorría el mundo salvando vidas Clare era su vida, y lo que mas combatió la mato. Clare concia a sus pequeños y lo mas seguro es que ella lo hubiera podido llevar mejor que el, había echo lo que odia castigar a su princesa. Pero el rubio era fuerte, Carlisle con tan solo 21 años se quedo solo con tres pequeños Emmett tenia 5 años, Jasper 3 y Clyo 2 años, por lo que no fue nada fácil. Por eso decidió ser cirujano cosmético por lo que podía trabajar poco y ganar bastante, y así podía cuidar a sus hijitos. Esme su vecina y futura esposa (en su mente) era quien los ayudaba con los resfriados, cuando a Clyo le llego su periodo, cuando tubo que comprarse el primer sostén, Carlisle había echo lo propio con Edward para el era un hijo mas con aquel muchacho compartían bastantes gustos, y se llevaba muy bien con sus hijos eran como hermanos. Carlisle seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que lo observaban se giro hasta encontrarse con Emmett Y Jasper a su lado mirándolo fijo.

-en que pensabas que sonreías como bobo. Interrumpió Emmett el silencio sepulcral.

-primero mas respeto que soy tu padre. Dijo Carlisle serio, luego esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Emmett intentando tartamudear un lo siento.

-papa no lo asustes no es necesario. Musito Jasper alivianando a su hermano.

-si, creo que suficiente por hoy y por un mes mas pórtense bien los dos, no quiero mas calamidades de parte de ninguno.

-si papa. Respondieron a dúo los jóvenes.

- como esta Clyo. Pregunto preocupado Jasper.

-bien hijo sabes que no le are daño.

-que tanto no le hiciste daño. Pregunto incrédulo Emmett.

-lo suficiente como para que no lo vuelva a hacer en su vida. Dijo con un tono de amenaza en su voz el rubio bastante serio.

-podemos verla. Pregunto otras ves el tímido Jasper.

-creo que será mejor dejarla dormir cuando despierte pueden verla todo lo que quieran. Emmett desvío la mirada para darse cuenta de que su papa no llevaba cinturón en ese momento no aguanto mas ya se había reprimido lo sufriente, salio corriendo en dirección a la habitaron de Clyo subió las escaleras con Carlisle pisándole los talones para tener 37 años es bastante atlético. Emmett irrumpió en la habitación de Clyo destapando a su hermana y quedando perplejo al ver las tupidas franjas rojas que cubrían desde el nacimiento de su trasero hasta donde se junta con sus piernas y en las piernas 5 franjas de un tono más oscuro que abarcaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Carlisle se paro en seco su hijo ya había echo lo que el temía.

-Emmett. Le dijo Carlisle serio, el chico volvió a tapar a Clyo con cuidado y salio de la habitación con las lagrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, es mujer es su hermanita pequeñita se supone que el debe protegerla de todo, pero no podía protegerla de esto por que ella se lo busco y quien la corrige resulta ser su padre.

Emmett estaba en una encrucijada y su padre lo sabia por lo que se fue directo a abrasar a su primogénito, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que lo guiaba hasta la habitación de Jasper donde el rubio también entro.

-creo que deben saber por que Clyo recibió eso. No es por darles una explicación yo soy el padre y se cual es el castigo que corresponde. Pero creo que esta ves lo amerita.

-si señor respondió dolido Emmett.

-Emmy- así llamaba a su grandullón cuando debía suavizarlo un poco-Jazz, su hermana entro a un lugar donde solo pueden entrar mayores de 21, además de insultar a su mejor amiga para que la dejara entrar sola, bebió hasta decir basta y ustedes fueron testigos de que estaba borracha.-Ambos hermanos asintieron mirando el piso procesando las palabras de su padre.-el beber a los 17 años es un delito y lleva cárcel, trabajos forzados y una multa si es que la hubieses atrapado la policía. Además fumo cigarrillos cosa que esta prohibida para todos incluyéndome. Además de esto la encontré devorando a un rubio cola de caballo que acecinare mas tarde. Todo esto es lo que me llevo a corregir de esa forma Clyo.

-como era el tipo. Pregunto Jasper no sabia por que pero a su mente le llego la imagen de James, era el único rubio cola de caballo que conocía y si era capas de hacer eso.

-era medianamente alto, un tanto musculoso, ojos oscuros y barba de un par de días.

-tenia un tatuaje, te fijaste en algún tatuaje. Carlisle hizo memoria de algún tatuaje y si le vino a la mente un tatuaje en forma de serpiente en el antebrazo derecho del muchacho.

-si tenia "una serpiente". Respondieron al unísono. Emmett quedo mirando confundido a su hermano James retumbo en la cabeza del ricitos de lodo como le decía su hermana.

-papa ese tipo es un desgraciado.

-tranquilos se que es mayor de edad pero pronto arreglare eso, por ahora solo debemos hacer una cosa tranquilizarnos.

-Clyo se durmió hace mucho pregunto serio Jasper.

-no demasiado hace unos 45 minutos.

-le falta para espertar, musito Emmett.

-si pero cuando lo haga quiero que este feliz ya paso su castigo.

-no la vas a dejar recluida por un tiempo.

-no, se que fui duro con ella y ya fue suficiente castigo.

- si será lo mejor quiero abrazar a mi hermanita. Soltó de un golpe el pobre Jasper que no sabia que mas hacer para entretenerse, decidió que lo mejor seria cocinar algo para cuando Clyo despertara y así pudiera recuperarse algo, y tal ves ir al jacuzzi el agua caliente ayudaría. Jasper ya tenía todo un plan trazado sabiendo que su padre no se opondría a nada que solicitara Clyo.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los Hale un muy nervioso Edward se daba vueltas por toda la casa limpiándolo todo, mientras miraba por todas las ventanas que dieran la casa de Clyo, para el era el amor de su vida. Pero la niña no se daba cuenta. El le daba todas las señales posibles incluso le había dicho un par de veces lo mucho que la quería pero ella le respondía yo también mi hermanito. Dejando al pobre Edward con una media sonrisa torcida sin poder decir mas aguantando las lagrimas de decepción.

Pero ya se había decidido hoy seria el día no le importaba nada quería que Clyo fuera su novia antes de que se fueran a la universidad.

shan shan.. que le dira el pobre Edward si ya se le ha declarado de todas las formas posibles, como combensera a la pequeña Clyo de que el es el hombre de su vida..

Opinen!.. Pidan todo lo que quieran!

Quien debe ser caprichoso ahora, algún tras pie de alguno de nuestros personajes espero sus solicitudes.

muackss Clare Morrison.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien chic, aqui les dejo mi nueva cracion, es un poco tarde lo se pero no he tenido mucho tiempo... espero que les agrade.

Jasper y las malas costumbres

-donde esta!.-Preguntaba el rubio desesperado a al enfermera que tenia en frente.

-en obserbacion, esta en la habiatacion 402. -. la mujer al ver estado de enojo del medico sintio pena por el pobre chico, y se alejo meneando la cabeza mientras agitaba unos expedientes para echarse viento.

-0-0

Jasper se había enfrascado en una pelea cerca del campus. Un chico lo llamo marika por llevar el pelo largo, Jasper lo ignoro y siguió caminando con tal tenia a todo el equipo de futbol de la universidad alentandolo y a Emmet detrás que valia por diez de los otros jugadores, pero ni aun así se lanzo encima del muchacho.

Hasta que al pobre idiota se le ocurrio decir lo unico que podía sacar de sus casillas a Jasper Cullen, que tocaran a una de sus chicas.

-bamos marica, quieres parecerte a tu hermanita,-se burlaba- o a la puta de tu madre! jajajaja.

En ese momento el muchacho no tenia ni la menor idea que había firmado su condena de muerte, Ni Emmet se podía controlar con semejante insulto, el grandulon se dispuso a partirle la cara al bravucón que insulto a sus chicas, pero Jasper paro a su hermano con el antebrazo haciendo un jesto con la cabeza que significaba algo asi como "déjamelo a mi"

Se trenzo a golpes con el pobre chico dejándolo todo adolorido, a Jasper solo le llego un gancho que apenas roso su pómulo derecho, mientras el otro chico recibía patadas, rodillazos, y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo

A Jasper lo tubieron que separar del muchacho, obviamente no fue Emmet, si no el dierctor de la universidad, que por saber el exelente halumno que era Jasper y la pesima conducta del otro muchacho, pidio que los llevaran al hospital solo a saber si estaban bien.

Jasper solo tenia un pequeño raspon en la mejilla producto del unico golpe que pudo dar el otro chico, y unos nudillos sangrantes. Por otra parte el muchacho tenia un ojo en tinta un golpe en la nariz, y otros cuantos en el cuerpo, Jasper le habia repartido los golpes por todo el torso, brazos y estomago, no lo quería dejar deforme solo adolorido con tal que se acordara de nunca mas en su vida meterse con sus mujeres.

El doctor en su desesperacion abrio la puerta de un golpe quedando en frente de su retoño, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, y lo reviso entero a ver si tenia alguna contucion o algo, pero al darce cuenta que no tenia nada mas que un simple raspon y las manos adoloridas, lo dejo para ponerse en el papel firme de un padre.

no le podia dejar pasar tremenda falta, puso en riesgo su integridad fisica y ademas la del otro chico, aun que se lo tenia merecido no debió actuar asi, lo unico que estaba bien en eso momento era darce la buelta y deceirle a el, para que el hablara con los padres del muchacho, cualquier cosa excepto trancarse a golpes.

-papa. te lo puedo explicar- se apresuro a decir Jasper

-que me vas a explicar, que el chico te insulto y por eso lo golpiaste hasta que te tubieran que sacar de ensima de el.- lo regaño Carlisle

-no fue así!- le refuto enojado Jasper.

-entonces como fue Jasper!, dime que hubiera sucedido si el chico hubiera tenido un arma, o si los amigos de este se te tiran enésima, o si era mejor peleando que tu, dime he Jasper entiende que eres lo mas importante en mi vida tu y tus hermanos me mueven el mundo, como crees que me siento cunado me llaman del hospital para decirme que tu estas aquí! - lo regaño enojado.

-yo..pa..pa - titubeaba Jasper, no quería delatar a su hermano.

-yo que jasper, estas en serios problemas jovensito

-lo se, no era mi intencion... pero el insulto a Clyo y a mama!

-no me importa si insulto al papa, se que te onoja pero no puedes sucumbir ante tus enojos, mucho menos caer a golpes con cualquier pelafustan

-yo recisti, solo que!... cuando escuchamos eso.

-escuchamos?.. quienes escuchamos?

-Emmet y yo

- Emmet estaba contigo y no te de tubo?

-no es eso papa

-claro que si lo es!

-no fue su culpa

-Jasper bamonos firmare tu alta estas bien

-si, señor

-bamonos

el rubio doctor tomo a su hijo y lo embolvio en un abraso protector, los amigos del otro muchacho estaban afuera y no quería mas enfrentamientos, pasaron por el pasillo hay estaban todos incluidas Alice y Clyo. las chicas se consolaban la una a la otra Emmet estaba en casa junto a Rosali, Esme estaba con Edward detrás de las chicas esperando a que Jasper saliera sano y salvo de la habitación.

-Jasper querido estas bien

-si Esme gracias.

-Jazz no lo vuelvas a hacer!- grito la pequeña duende lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper Carlisle los dejo un instante para ir a abrazar a Clyo que estaba destrozada por que su hermano había peleado por su culpa. solamente ella podía tener ese tipo de razonamientos, su hermano la quería demasiado tal ves si no la quisiera tanto no se abría peleado con aquel muchacho.

Cuando todos se calmaron lo suficiente, salieron rumbo a casa, Esme iba adelante junto a Carlisle, mientras que Alice y Jasper hiban atrás abrasados, Alice le besaba los nudillos y lo golpiaba en el braso, le indignaba que tubiera aun es tipo de conductas de un niño de 12 años. pero aun así le dolía que su novio tuviera un raspón en su perfecto rostro y sus perfectas manos adoloridas.

por otro lado Edward decidió que lo mejor para su princesa era llevarla a dar un paseo, así que ambos se fueron en el volvo plateado de Edwrad a dar una vuelta por hay.

mientras tanto en la casa de los Hale, un nervioso Emmet daba vueltas como un loco por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Rosali, la chica sabia que Emmet estaba nervioso pero aun así no podía dejar de fijarse en cada musculo de su cuerpo al moverse, sus piernas ese perfecto trasero, su amplia espalda sus brazos perfectamente trabajados, todo en Emmet Cullen era perfecto para Rosali, todo excepto una cosa no era su novio! Rosali se le había insinuado de todas las formas posibles, pero aun así no lograba que el grandulon se diera cuenta, aun que todos sabían que Emmet estaba loco por Rosali y se lo habian echo ver una infinidad de veces, para Emmet Rosali era lo mas parecido a un ángel que hubiera conocido, por lo que no creía que el fuera suficiente para ella.

los chicos seguian en ese baile sin decir nada hasta que escucharon llegar el Mersedez de Carlisle, Esme se bajo de la puerta del copiloto luego Alice de la parte de atrás, entonces el auto partió hacia la casa del lado, Emmet soltó un suspiro de alivio al creer que se había salvado de esa, tal ves el no había peleado ni nada pero alentó a Jasper y no lo debuto nunca, en ves de eso le hacia barras junto a todo el equipo de fútbol, lo cual para su padre era igual o peor de lo que había echo Jasper.

pero fue poco lo que le duro la alegría por que cuando abrió febrilmente la puerta para dejar pasar a Esme y Alice. Esme le dijo

-tu padre te llama cariño, sera mejor que vallas no lucia muy feliz.- acariciaba su brazo dándole consuelo por lo que todos sabrían que vendría.

-usted tampoco lo esta cierto?- el chico se sentía como un bebe en ese momento

-claro que no!

-pero no fue mi culpa, por fis defiende Esme a usted le hace caso.- suplicaba con las manitos juntas dando saltitos.

-veré que puedo hacer, mejor quédate aquí, hasta que te llame Carlisle.

-gracias, gracias, gracias!

Emmet parecía un pequeñito salvado por superman, en su interior el joven sabia que Esme era como su madre y había ocasiones como esta en las que era realmente ventajoso tenerla cerca.

por otro lado en la casa de los Cullen un nervioso Jasper baja del mersedez, solo quería salir corriendo en dirección opuesta pero su padre feu mas rápido y lo tomo por el brazo para "ayudarlo a entrar a la casa"

-no intentes nada estúpido, ya estoy lo suficientemente enfadado Jazz

-lo siento señor

-camina, discutiremos esto adentro.

Carlisle sentía el arrepentimiento en la vos de su pequeño, pero ni aun así podía dejar pasar esto, no era la primera ves que Jasper se trenzaba a golpes con alguien, pero si seria la ultima.

-ve a mi despacho, espérame hay.

-si, señor

Aun que el chico sabia lo que venia y lo aterraba, pero también sabia que se lo merecía, cerro los ojos dentro de el encerro todo el miedo, dejo que su soldado interno peleara por el, no lloraría se comportaría como el hombre que ahora es.

Cuando Carlisle entro al despacho se encontró con Jasper sentado en el sillón de cuero negro, se veía diferente, como si no le hubiera importado lo mal que actuó hoy.

Carlisle decidió acabar luego con esto así que en un rápido mobimeinto, levanto a su muchacho y deposito en su regazo boca abajo, Jasper no caía en su asombro de con la rapidez con la que su padre lo había maniobrado.

Carlisle levanto la mano por encima de los vaqueros del muchacho y la dejo caer con fuerza, Jasper dejo salir todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones. pero no lloraría se mordió los labio mientras abrasaba un cojín del sillón, así soporto unos diez golpes mas,

Carlisle al ver que no estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados, decidió aplicar lo que había pensado en un principio, tomo a Jasper para levantarlo, el chico suspiro aliviado al creer que todo había terminado, pero fue muy grande su asombro al ver a su padre levantase junto a el y sacar un instrumento temidos por todos en la casa desde un estante detrás de su escritorio, una vara de madera de un metro de largo y unos dos centímetros de ancho, Jasper dejo salir al niño que llevaba dentro suplicando a su padre que por favor no lo hiciera.

-pa...pa..papi.. no por favor no te lo juro seré bueno nunca mas peleare con nadie... te lo juro papi

-o si claro que nunca mas lo aras, eso te lo puedo prometer yo, lo pensaras dos veces antes de trenzarte a golpes con alguien y muchas veces mas antes de poner en riesgo tu integridad física.- el pesar en la vos de Carlisle era latente, no le agrada el tener que castigar a si a su pequeño

-papi no!.. no por favor no te lo ruego

-no tu te lo buscaste ahora asume las consecuencia de tus acciones pantalones abajo.

-papa- retrocedió un par de pasos hacia la puerta

-Jasper Cullen si tengo que pedírtelo una ves mas - amenazante y erguido en toda su altura el rubio, movió la vara en el aire haciendo que sonara un suat, que recorrió el lugar

-no, no

Jasper contuvo el aliento mientras bajaba sus jeans por su ya adolorido trasero, hasta que llegaron a medio muslo, su padre lo guió hasta el respaldo del sillón y lo dejo hay, con el estomago apoyado en el respaldo y sus manos apoyadas en el asiento, así Carlisle tenia una excelente vista de la retaguardia de su hijo, el hombre se sentía terrible por tener que castigarle de esta forma pero no le veía mas solución, ya había hablado con el una infinidad de veces, ademas había castigado a su hijo de otras formas dejandole una mil tareas distintas, penitencias y cuanto encontró.

por ahora a Carlisle le quedaba solo una salida para que su hijo entendiera de una buena ves, darle la paliza de su vida, así Jasper lo pensaría antes de querer trancarse a golpes con alguien.

Jasper se tragaba su orgullo al sentir que su padre se posicionaba detrás de el para aplicar la otra parte del castigo, dejando escapar sollozos entrecortados pidiéndole a su padre que por favor no lo castigara.

ya ya entendí de veras no es necesario.

-claro que lo se despues de esto no te quedaran ganas de volver a hacerlo, cariño sabes que lo hago por que te amo, y no soportaría que te sucediera algo.

-papi... por favor.. Oww

Jasper sintió el primer impacto en centro de su ya adolorido trasero cubierto solo por la delgada tela de sus calzoncillos de algodón, que para ser francos no paraba en nada el dolor y la picadura intensa y concentrada que dejaba. Carlisle empezó a recitarle a su niño por que estaba siendo castigado

-no pues irte a golpes con cualquiera

slap slap slap slap

-lo siento AWW..OWW..papi lo siento!

-no sabes la decepcion que senti cuando me llamaron de la univrsidad!

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

-papi!

-ni del dolor de verte en un hospital!

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

-papi..por fa para OWW

-cuantos chicos he visto moribunos por peleas callejeras!

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

OWWW..PERDON..AWWW..

-esta claro que no pudes hacerlo otra ves

-si, nunca mas lo prometo

-mas te vale Jasper Cullen si no quieres que esto te paresca un paseo en el campo, en comparacion a lo que reciviras

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

-no!..lo juro papi nunca mas golpes hauuu

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Carlisle aplico los últimos golpes en la cola de su hijo con mas fuerza y dejando una clara advertencia de lo que le espraba si volvia a desovedecer. cuando dio por terminada la leccion dejo que su niño llorara su alma flasido sobre el sillon, Carlisle sobaba su espalda y le daba consuleo a su pequeño

-ya shh ya esta todo perdonado mi niño shh shh shh shh

-papi lo siento de verdad

-lo se cariño ya esta, tranquilo

- pa..pa.. papi...estas enfadado?

-ya no mas todo esta perdonado

-papi?

pregunto jasper con miedo de la respuesta de su padre le quedo una duda del reproche que le daba mientras que lo castigaba

-estas desepcionado de mi?

-no hijo, no podria estarlo, solo jura nunca mas

-si, papa te juro que jamas te desobedecre de nuevo!

-bamos cariño te ayudare a levantarte

Carlisle ayudo a su hijo, quitandole por completo los pantalones y ayudandolo a llegar a su pieza en un profundo abraso lleno de consuelo, Jasper no habia bajado su llanto ni siquira un poco, estaba realmente enojado por decepcionar a su padre, eso lo hacia Emmet no el

-ya shh shh shh shh, cariño ya no llores mas todo paso

-papi te decepcione!

-no mi niño ya esta se que no lo aras, hijo eres mucho mas que esto, el peliar es un traspies que se puede enmendar, eres fuerte responsable, cuidadoso, un buen hijo, un exelente hermano, ademas de tus logros academicos y en los deportes,mi niño esto no es nada en comparacion a lo orgulloso que estoy de tenerte como hijo

-papi de verdad?

-bebe, papi no miente, ahora vamos a que te recuestes un momento.

Jasper se quedo dormido entre sollozos y disculpas entrecortadas, se sentía mal por decepcionar a todos aquellos que lo amaban, aun que su padre le había dejado claro que lo amaba y que estaba orgulloso de el, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por decepcionarlo en un primer lugar.

Jasper se acurruco aun mas entre los brazos de su padre que lo sostenían fuerte, y hay dejo salir todos sus sentimientos.

Carlisle bajo a ver a Clare quien ya había llegado de su paseo junto a Edward, le preocupaba su reacción, Clare siempre buscaba la forma de echarse las culpas por los errores de otros, y Carlisle sabia que esta no seria la excepción a la regla.

el rubio se remobio incomodo al ver a su hija entre los brazos de Edward el la contenía, mientras que Clare lloraba por su hermano . aun no se acostumbraba a la idea que Clare creciera, para el siempre seria su pequeña princesa . y ahora estaba hay en la sala de su casa con un novio que para el era su hijo, no le encajaba, pero tendría que aceptarlo hay veces en las que el destino da vueltas crueles y sin sentido como esta.

-Clare, por que lloras cariño

se acerco Carlisle hasta la pareja sin hacer ruido, lo que asusto al pobre Edward dejándolo pegado en el techo y retirando muy rápido las manos de Clare, quien al escuchara a su papa no aguanto mas y se le tiro a los brazos para seguir con su llanto que todos sabían no pararía hasta que viera a Jasper.

-0-

tres horas después de la charla entre padre he hijo, todo estaba mas tranquilo en la casa de los Cullen, Jasper dormía en su habitación, Clare estaba en el piano junto a Edward visiblemente mas tranquila, y Carlisle en el sillón junto a Esmeque vino a ver como estaba todo sabia lo que sentia castigar a uno de sus pequeños y no es nada bonito, ademas quien le sostenía de la mano para que se relajara. Carlisle sentía que algo le molestaba pero aun no sabia bien que era, hasta que su querida Esme le trajo a la memoria quien se le escapaba en este cuadro Emmet.

pobre Jazz... que pasara con Emmet?


End file.
